Dynamics control systems are increasingly used in automotive vehicles to improve vehicle safety and satisfy government regulations. Examples of such systems include vehicle active safety systems like vehicle electronic stability control (ESC) systems, comprehensive safety vehicle (CSV) systems, and vehicle lane change assist systems. For those safety systems to operate effectively, accurate and timely knowledge of vehicle dynamic states are required.
When a moving vehicle has “spun” such that the vehicle's corresponding velocity vector is pointing to the side, stability control systems can provide little benefit to the directional control of the vehicle. In this case, the stability control system can be disabled until the vehicle has been properly oriented.
A determination of vehicle spin-out conditions ahead of actual vehicle spin-out may allow a vehicle driver and/or vehicle active safety systems to counteract driving behavior leading to vehicle spin-out.
Accordingly, the need exists for a system and method for determining vehicle spin out-conditions, possibly including precursor vehicle spin-out conditions and actual vehicle spin-out. In addition, it is desirable to implement such a system and method using available sensed signal and in a processing efficient scheme. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.